


creampuffs on roses (and frogs on unicycles)

by plvntboy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3m0, Angst, Biking, Creampuffs, Emo, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Light Angst, M/M, Meme, Mutual Pining, Rain, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, They're both oblivious, Truth or Dare, Tumblr, also COOL GUY, don't count on me to finish this fic, just gay, maybe i'll add more tags l8r, meme bros back at it again, mentions of dat boi and shrek, the lowercase is on purpose, uh i don't know how to tag sorry, very gay, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plvntboy/pseuds/plvntboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hanamaki and matsukawa are very gay for each other::</p><p>featuring memes, creampuffs, weird dares, oikawa on a unicycle, oblivious matsuhana, weird tumblr usernames, and lots of swearing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok firstly::  
> this is a working title i know it sucks but deal with it  
> secondly::  
> i'm a master procrastinator and lazy as fuck so there is a chance i may not finish this but i WILL TRY FOR THE MATSUHANA  
> thirdly::  
> this is the first fic i've had the courage to post woot woot  
> fourthly::  
>  ~~sorry about the weird spacing :P~~ UPDATE:: I FIXED IT WOOT WOOT (also lowercase is my AESTHETIC)  
>  fifthly (?) ::  
> read at your own risk beware of cringe

"what’s your favorite meme?"

 

hanamaki lay wrapped in matsukawa's arms. this wasn't unusual for them - they found that after the first three sleepovers they had back in their first year, they always woke up wrapped around the other. after the seventh sleepover, they didn’t even bother to lay out a guest futon, knowing that makki would always fall asleep nestled against matsukawa. he felt safe and protected with the other boy curled around him, and the warmth was welcome.

 

hanamaki actually found it harder to sleep when matsukawa wasn't there (he would never admit that to mattsun... spooning was pretty intimate for people who were "just friends", and _needing_ it would completely give away makki's crush on his best friend).

 

earlier matsukawa had suggested hanamaki turn to face him so that they could hear each other more clearly, but that would mean that their faces would be just a few inches apart and their fronts would be pressed together.

 

makki forced himself to refuse (it killed him) because he knew he would kissing mattsun if he did.

 

the sound of soft rain combined with matsukawa's hot breath tickling the shell of hanamaki’s ear every time they talked made it very hard for makki to stay awake enough to continue their game of truth or dare (why did it matter that it was a game for twelve year olds? it was _fun_ ). the only thing keeping him awake was the fact that sparks were whizzing around his body, created by the tingling sensations that bloomed whenever his body touched matsukawa's.

 

"makki? please don’t tell me you fell asleep, you idiot." hanamaki felt matsukawa's arms constrict around his middle a little bit, probably hoping to wake him up. o _f course not dumbass, not with you right next to me. you literally set my body on fucking fire._

 

"i was just listening to the rain. what was the question again?" makki sighed and he could feel the other boy grinning into his strawberry blonde hair.

 

"ooh, listening to the rain... how poetic, makki," matsukawa teased. "i asked what your favorite meme was, memelord."

 

hanamaki feigned shock, making his voice sound airy to enhance the drama: "m-mattsun, how could you?! asking me... to choose a favorite meme? you- that's like asking me to pick a favorite child!"

 

matsukawa, obviously amused, chuckled and continued: "preposterous! you absolutely must have a favorite. which do you fine has the best-" matsukawa waggled his caterpillar eyebrows with a wicked smirk on his face, "- qualities?"

 

"my dear mattsun, i believe you were only allowed one question. i already answered. hhmph!”

"that wasn't a real answer, you were just avoiding the question! what about cool guy?" mattsun asked in his normal voice.

"matsukawa-"

"what about snek?!"

"mattsun-"

"DAT BOI!!!"

hanamaki sighed. "truth or date, matsukawa?"

"date...? i mean i know i’m beautiful and all, but was that a confession, makki?"

 

_oh shit oh shit oh shit._

 

"no, fucker, i meant to say dare!" was it just him or had he felt matsukawa's heart rate pick up and press his body a little closer just a moment ago? probably just his sick imagination that was trying to get him to think he had a chance.

 

"oh… right. dare, I guess." again, he heard part of his brain telling him that he heard hints of disappointment hidden within his best friend's words.

 

_don't think about that shit now. or ever._

 

"i dare you to... learn to ride a unicycle in one month." he heard matsukawa audibly gasp. maybe this dare was too much? no. he knew how much his idiot best friend would do for a meme.

 

"o shit waddup!”

 

"exactly, bro. you sure it isn't too much?"

 

"there is no 'too much' when I'm with you." d _ammit dammit dammit. that had to mean something else, right? does he want more? shit brain you fucking suck there’s no way in hell that matsukawa issei - hot, funny, tall, charismatic, memey matsukawa issei - would like me. sure, he’s as gay as i am but to him i am just a best bro._

_damn this shit._

 

"where would you get a unicycle from?" luckily, years of crushing on mattsun has lead makki to get better at smooth recoveries. when they first met, he stuttered a lot (once he actually just shouted about some random memes… luckily mattsun just started shouting with him (that was what lead to their first sleepover).

 

"remember when oikawa tried to unicycle because he thought it would impress iwaizumi?"

 

"iwa-chan~ iwa-channnn~ IWA-CHAN LOOK OVER HERE! I AM ON A UNICYCLE! IWA-CHAN GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW" hanamaki had a near perfect oikawa voice. once he even got iwaizumi to yell "what do you want, shittykawa," when he faked oikawa's "iwa-channnn~". matsukawa found it more hilarious than it actually was, and this lead to him always requesting hanamaki do what he had dubbed “the voice”. even now, his oikawa voice was enough to make everyone who was there that day tremble with laughter. matsukawa was shaking right next to him, lightly tickling makki's stomach as he giggled. this was _ruining_  hanamaki, but fortunately he wasn't given much time to think because mattsun began aggressively tickling makki until they actually rolled off the bed laughing. 

 

matsukawa rolled on top of him and kept tickling, the two of them completely unaware that the electricity running through their veins and the shivers of pleasure dancing on their skin were mutual. they were playing around like this for what seemed like glorious hours, until hanamaki accidentally tickled a little bit too low (dick region), and his hand withdrew slowly as his cheeks immediately flushed red with embarrassment (luckily hidden by the dark room). 

 

"oho, eager, hanamaki?" matsukawa chuckled. mattsun knew it was an accident, but he also secretly hoped that some time that sort of thing wouldn't be.

 

"you fucking wish, shrek!" matsukawa grinned again, but his xtremely gay thoughts didn’t match his expression.

 

 _yeah, i do wish. you don't know what i would do for you to be eager for me (god). rip matsukawa issei - for being too gay for your best friend, hanamaki takahiro. m_ atsukawa pulled makki back onto the bed and curled around him again. he was radiating heat, and nothing could make matsukawa more comfortable than hanamaki in his arms. he was like a needy two year old who always needed his teddy bear. his cute, smart, sarcastic, athletic, memey teddy bear.

 

“how about i take that as a compliment - shrek is absolutely _beautiful_ you know. of course he is, he has my eyebrows,” matsukawa waggled his eyebrows again. “and his complexion is marvelous! booger green is oh so attractive. hey, you know what else is green? dat boi.

 

hanamaki could never get enough of matsukawa’s thick, raspy voice. it was so smooth and gentle but also managed to be thick and rough. makki found it so fucking attractive that sometimes his heart rate picked up when he heard it.

 

“you know, we were playing a game of truth or dare before you lead me off on a tangent-”

 

“ _i_  lead _you_ on a tangent?!”

 

“i’m holding you up to that unicycle dare. we’re going to get oikawa’s unicycle tomorrow and you’re not backing out.”

 

“who said i would?” m _aybe now would be a good time to repeat what i said earlier?  m_ atsukawa smirked, trying to hide his red face. even though he knew hanamaki couldn’t see his

face, he had a suspicion that makki could feel his grins and blushes. “i meant it when i said that nothing is too much when it comes to you.”

 

_shit there he goes again, but he must mean it in a friend way. yeah. just friends (shit!)._

_damn i feel like he’s blushing… or staring at me expectantly or some shit._

_fuck you gay disney. fuck. you._

 

“you ever gonna ask me truth or dare?”

 

“t or d?”

 

“d please, i’m gay as hell. you know that bro.” matsukawa snorted, and in doing so he squeezed hanamaki’s stomach again.

 

“‘m gayer,” matsukawa hummed into makki’s hair as he tried to come up with a good dare for his best friend. hanamaki was hyper aware of the warm breaths and lips that were ridiculously close to his fucking head, but then he heard mattsun’s stomach growl and he burst out laughing.

 

“maybe you should get something to eat, your stomach is calling you.”

 

“what about your d? i think that’s the most important thing that needs to get done around here, and i know just the thing… drumroll, please”.

 

“drumroll,” hanamaki deadpanned.

 

“c’mon dude! this is gonna be a fun one! i know you’ll frickin’ love this.”

 

“i fuckin’ doubt you could top my brilliant unicycle dare,” at the moment, makki was feeling quite a bit more than just disbelief, but responding with “god why are you so hot”, or “this is so cliché but the butterflies in my stomach must be doing some wild things because i’m finding it hard to breathe” would not be a very smart idea. he shouldn’t really respond with anything that let his friend know just how much he wanted to lean over and kiss the look of superiority off of his face. shit, how cheesy.

 

“makkiiii,” mattsun whined. “get your ass off that high throne of yours and trust me.” like hanamaki was the one on the throne (see: matsukawa’s look of superiority). as usual, he snorted. a cute, adorable, and should-be-kinda-gross snort. unfortunately for the both of them, hanamaki did not know how cute and not-gross-at-all matsukawa thought this laughter and snorting was. they made his insides flex with the tension of holding himself back and he stopping himself from pouncing on the older boy, desperately wanting to drink that laughter out of his body (not in a creepy way; in an affectionate, kissy way).

 

“i, in fact, am not hungry. no, my stomach is a food specialist. i mean, it’s a fucking stomach. of course it is. anyways, it was just calling to remind me of your insatiable need for cream puffs.” at the mention of cream puffs, he could imagine hanamaki’s eyes glazing over a bit and his mouth hanging open a bit. matsukawa _would have been_ teasing hanamaki for the fact that even the mention of a profiterole can put him into an orgasmic like state… except matsukawa was too busy trying to deal with how turned on this made him. he decided just to pretend he didn’t notice makki’s food induced ecstacy (imagine if he made that face because of matsukawa) and kept talking.

 

“i actually have to keep my house stocked because you practically live here,” mattsun said as he threw his hands up in the air in an attempt to get hanamaki’s eyes to look anywhere other than his crotch. “i think that i put in just too much effort for those cream puffs. i dare you to figure out how to make the _perfect_ cream puff!” hanamaki was genuinely surprised: that was actually a really good dare. imagine if he could eat profieroles whenever he wanted, wherever he wanted. it would be a ridiculous amount of work, though, but he’d do anything for matsukawa.

 

(even if it was only a game of truth or dare, hanamaki would go to great lengths for his best friend. he had actually been trying to convince himself to go and buy ingredients, but he could never find the motivation to do it.

 _  
_ now he had his motivation).

 

“-that way we can be rollin and eatin’ homemade cream puffs at the same damn time. that sounds pretty good, doesn’t it?” matsukawa was grinning stupidly, proud of himself for figuring out a way to get his friend to get his own food. not that he minded doing things for hanamaki (matsukawa loved getting things and going out of his way to make makki happy - he just couldn’t let his idiot friend with pink fucking hair know that).

 

“mattsun- making cream puffs will not be nearly as hard as learning how to unicycle.”

 

“have you forgotten the time you lost an arm wrestling match with iwaizumi-”

 

“i lose every time i wrestle him.” hanamaki stated grimly. iwaizumi was well known as the best arm wrestler in the whole school. Of course hanamaki lost to him.

 

“i wasn’t finished, fucker. remember the time when you were an arrogant first year and you made a bet with iwaizumi that whichever of you lost would have to bake cookies for the whole team? you lost, a-and you got coo-c-cookie bat-batter on the kitchen ceili-ceiling?” matsukawa’s speech was broken up by fits of giggling at the memory of little hanamaki wearing a cooking apron and oven mitts, covered in batter like the room around him and the smell of burnt food was making it’s way around his house. makki sniggered, bringing his knees up to his chest and consequently trapping mattsun’s arms there. It had been pretty funny - taking on iwaizumi in arm wrestling expecting to win and destroying his kitchen because of it. his mother never let him use the kitchen after that (it took them a while to fully clean the cream colored ceiling, and if you look closely enough there are still some visible marks left by the cookie batter). 

“fine, fine. just so you know, when i finally figure this shit out, you’ll just be buying ingredients for cream puffs instead of the actual thing.”

 

“well, good luck making a cream puff that meets your standards, O Ultimate Cream Puff Connoisseur.” cue more chuckling, slowly dying down until they lay silently wrapped in each other’s presence. the rain was still there, but was previously drowned out by their noisy behaviors (laughing and tickling).

 

“i feel like i've just been knighted.” hanamaki whispers. matsukawa snuggles into him and brings his head in and nuzzles his hair.

 

“you’re welcome.” matsukawa murmurs. “dream of shrek for me.” _i_ _love you, fucker. goodnight._

 

“no thanks, memelord. keep your creepy kinks to yourself.” _i _love you, you shit. sweet dreams.__

 

neither of the two could hear the other’s silent wishes and they fell asleep tangled together, listening to each others even breaths. it was still raining; their hearts were still beating (though not as fast) and they were both very alive. neither wanted to leave the other, and they wouldn’t have to.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys somehow some angst got in there don't ask me i swear idk how it happened it just _did_. anyways i'm so sorry it took this long to upload believe me i have a list of excuses and shit and i'm busy and lazy and ack but pls i hope u enjoy it. also guys? this writing is sloppy. i know that. i know that my words don't work in the right ways and sometimes they fuck up and mess up the flow but it's really helping me to write this fic and even though the writing is pretty shit i hope you can get something out of it.

when hanamaki woke up, matsukawa’s arms were still wrapped around him, but makki has flipped around and was facing the other boy. he hadn’t opened his eyes yet, and his brain wasn’t functioning enough to stop him from pressing his face into his best friend’s chest, or to feel embarrassed doing it. he smelled… familiar, and even though makki knew that people really just smell like their washing machines and the detergent they use, he couldn’t deny how nice matsukawa smelled. he could feel matsukawa hugging him close, chin resting on his head. hanamaki lay there for a while, basking in the comfort of it all. when he was finally ready, he lifted his head up to see matsukawa staring down at him fondly, with a small smile on his face. hanamaki never properly woke up until he had some caffeine in him, and matsukawa took advantage of the fact that he wasn’t awake enough to notice their closeness.

 

matsukawa had been watching hanamaki for a while now, the sleeping strawberry blonde looking so peaceful. makki nuzzling into his chest was the cutest thing, and it was extremely hard for him not to bury his own face into the pink hair and plant kisses everywhere. shit, when did matsukawa get this romantic? hanamaki must’ve been slowly turning his insides to mush (along with his thoughts). matsukawa knew that self control would go out the window if he didn’t say something to makki soon. not now, though. he could wait another few months. hanamaki had just looked up at him through sleepy eyes, and all he was thinking about melted. he had so much with his best friend already, and spending his time wanting more, never being happy with their current relationship could ruin what they already had.

 

“hey, makki. g’morning,” matsukawa said in a light and somewhat singsong voice. the rain had stopped at some point in the night and sunlight was filtering through the shades on the window. neither of them could imagine a more wonderful way to wake up. “would you like me to go and make you some tea?”

 

“i’ll come with you,” hanamaki whispered into matsukawa’s neck. with a groan, he got up, groggily trailing behind his friend, fist still clutching the back of his shirt. his feet went cold when they moved from the wood floor of the hallways to the freezing tile of the kitchen, waking up the soles of his feet but not managing to make it to his head.

 

matsukawa filled the kettle with water from the tap, a ritual he has gotten used to after so many mornings with makki (surprisingly enough, matsukawa found it difficult to down anything with caffeine in it). the first few sleepy mornings ended with mattsun scalding his hand, but by now he could probably make tea and coffee in his sleep. hanamaki draped himself over matsukawa as they watched the kettle sit on the stove, embracing the warmth of its steam. he walked them over to the couch and they lay down: matsukawa’s back resting on the soft green sofa pillows and hanamaki lying stomach-to-stomach on top of him. he pressed his face into mattsun’s chest, inhaled the scent, and was soon sent back into a blissful half-sleep. matsukawa ran his fingers through his friend’s impossibly soft hair. he pressed his face into it and pressed a light kiss to hanamaki’s forhead. they lay there like that for a few minutes, hanamaki’s face pressed into matsukawa’s chest, matsukawa’s face pressed into hanamaki’s hair, both boys wearing just boxers and some of mattsun’s old tshirts, holding on to the other like their lives depended on it.

  


(a few minutes later, the kettle sounded softly, but matsukawa was too caught up in the beauty before him that he completely missed the sound.)

  
  
\---

 

everyone always assumed that hanamaki and matsukawa only cared about memes and stupid, not-very-deep shit like that. they thought they were friends because of their similar sense of humor and old meme references that nobody else seemed to understand. this was sort of true at the beginning of their relationship, when they were at that stage where you only really joke and hide your true depth because of strong fears of judgement and maybe trust issues, but not anymore. somehow, a few months after they had met, they unknowingly became friends on tumblr.

 

hanamaki was incredibly lonely at the beginning of high school. he was bullied in junior high because of his pink hair and how _gay_ he was, and it got so bad that his fellow teammates refused to change in the same locker room as him before volleyball practice, wrote disgusting and vile shit all over his locker, and spat on him once. everyone fucking hated him, he fucking hated himself, and he fucking deserved it. his family moved to miyagi for his third year of junior high because of his mother’s job, and the people there were nicer. they didn’t bully him and he decided that from then on, he’d be okay. he was still broken though, and for a while he couldn’t believe that anyone would _really_ want to spend time with him. he cried himself to sleep most nights, fearing that the world around him only loved him out of pity. he felt so alone and didn’t have anyone to talk to until he found _thatgaykindofmeme-o_ on tumblr.

 

_thatgaykindofmeme-o: hey puff? you are a wonderful person. you are so, so strong. you are so much stronger than all of the assholes who can’t accept themselves so they chose to stomp on you. they couldn’t handle your strength because it reminded them of their own cowardice. you are such a beautiful and charismatic person. you have an amazing sense of humor (much like mine, i’ll admit :P) and you really do make me lol. you always care when i tell you i need to talk to you about something, and you’re always there for me when i need someone. i know it’s hard, but trust me when i say that you are a gift to the world and people love you. it’ll be okay, puff. i love you._

 

for some reason, when _thatgaykindofmeme-o_ told him he loved him and that it would be okay, hanamaki believed him.

 

_creampuffs_on_roses: i love you too, frog. please promise me you’ll tell me if you need someone to talk to. i care about you so much._

 

_thatgaykindofmeme-o: i promise._

 

_thatgaykindofmeme-o: we’re so gay, aren’t we_

 

_creampuffs_on_roses: that we are_

 

three weeks after that, there was a period of time when hanamaki didn’t hear from _thatgaykindofmeme-o_ for seven days. he knew he shouldn’t be thinking the way he was, he knew that his friend loved him, but his brain kept telling him that he had found someone else to talk to; that he didn’t need hanamaki the way hanamaki needed him. on the seventh day, he considered deleting his tumblr, but a message rolled in.

 

_thatgaykindofmeme-o: i need you._

 

_creampuffs_on_roses: i’m here. are you ok?_

 

_thatgaykindofmeme-o: yes..._

 

_thatgaykindofmeme-o: no._

 

_thatgaykindofmeme-o: i ran away from home._

 

_thatgaykindofmeme-o: god i’m such a fucking coward i left my mother alone with my fucking dad and he was yelling so loudly so fucking loudly i couldn’t hear myself think and he hates her he fucking hates her_

 

_creampuffs_on_roses: you aren’t a coward you needed to keep yourself safe it will be okay where are you are you safe_

 

_thatgaykindofmeme-o: i’m at a library near my house i’m so sorry i haven’t been able to get to a computer all week i missed you so much i was so worried about you i imagined you thinking i’d left you but i hope you know i’d never do that i couldn’t get to you because my mom hasn’t been able to pay the bills and we haven’t had wifi. she didn’t have a job when my dad fucking left us she didn’t live her life expecting to be left and she wasn’t prepared we weren’t prepared why the fuck is he here he left he can’t keep coming back he fucking left we’re trying to recover why can’t he just stay away_

 

_creampuffs_on_roses: which library_

 

_creampuffs_on_roses: it will be okay_

 

_creampuffs_on_roses: i’m coming to find you_

 

_thatgaykindofmeme-o: the one near the big shopping center_

 

_thatgaykindofmeme-o: what a way to meet let’s hold a fucking celebration_

 

_thatgaykindofmeme-o: you don’t need to come lmfao_

 

_thatgaykindofmeme-o: … please come_

 

_creampuffs_on_roses: if i run i can get there in ten minutes i’m coming hold on it’ll be okay i love you_

 

_thatgaykindofmeme-o: i love you i’ll be okay it’s okay_

 

when hanamaki walked quickly through the maze of bookshelves, searching desperately for his broken friend, he did not expect to come across matsukawa issei sitting hunched in a ball next to a stack of dictionaries. he didn’t expect to see his beautiful school friend, one he’d loved for a long, long time, sitting there silently drinking his own tears. he didn’t expect to see the person he loved most, even more than himself, needing _him_. he bent down and delicately lifted up matsukawa’s chin and wiped his tears with his thumbs. he pressed a platonic kiss to the other boy’s forhead and then enveloped him in a hug. he held on tightly, as if letting go would end in him and matsukawa being stranded on opposite ends of the universe as it came apart thread by thread. he couldn’t get close enough to his friend.

 

the whole time, matsukawa had not opened his eyes. he didn’t know what he looked like, but he knew that _this_ was his puff. he smelled so familiar in the most comforting way possible. his heart swelled and he let out a sob of relief. he buried his head the hair that tickled his cheeks and neck, inhaling and exhaling deeply. he finally opened his eyes. he saw pink. a shade of pink he only knew from long hours of staring at the boy that sat in front of him in class. it was hanamaki takahiro’s hair.

 

“p-puff,” he croaked. hanamaki was rubbing circles into his back with his long fingers, hard and calloused from hours of volleyball practice but grounding and comforting all the same. _i_ _love you. don’t go. don’t leave me. promise me you’ll stay._

 

“shhh, come home with me. you’ve stayed over before. you can stay as long as you need. we don’t have to talk about anything if you don’t want to, but i’m always here. always. forever. as puff, as hanamaki, as takahiro. let’s go.” i _love you too. Iim not going to leave you like your father did. i’m not going to desert you, not now, not ever. i"m here._

 

this was the first time they didn’t lay out a guest futon- they didn’t need it. they only needed the comfort of each other’s body warmth and the reassurance that it was ok to cry.

 

hanamaki knew that even when he wasn’t loved by everyone, he was loved by matsukawa, and that was enough. matsukawa knew that he could always count on hanamaki to be there for him when he needed it most.

 

this was the foundation of their friendship (and eventually, their love).

 

(“why were you surrounded by dictionaries?” curious concern laced makki’s words. hanamaki was curled around matsukawa; the big spoon for once.

 

“i was trying to bore myself to sleep…”

 

“can I define a word for you?

 

matsukawa issei, n.

            hanamaki takahiro’s closest friend; a strong, funny, uplifting, brilliant, and extraordinarily amazing person.”

 

“i love you takahiro.”

 

“you too issei. get some sleep- i promise it will be okay. i'm not leaving you. i promise i’ll never leave you.”)

 

 

\---

 

 

“race me to oikawa’s?” matsukawa asked as they wheeled out their bikes. makki’s bike was brownish-pink, kinda like his hair, and he had attached sparkly pink streamers to the handlebars at the beginning of their third year. the flashy bike suited him and looked much cooler compared to matsukawa’s own bike that they had sloppily spray painted green two years ago. they ran out of green paint in the middle of painting, so they had to get more that was almost the same but not quite (it should’ve pissed him off, but instead he smiled because nobody else had a bike like his). he really should ask takahiro if they could redo it though, it was getting a little old.

 

“hmmm… i don’t know if i’m up for it… maybe on the way back,” hanamaki was gripping the handlebars of his (sparkly pink) bicycle, and if matsukawa had seen his grin a second earlier, he would’ve been able to get on his bike fast enough to kill the other’s lead. hanamaki was now balancing on the pedals of his bike, streamers streaming in the wind along with his loose twenty one pilots shirt (matsukawa teased him about how emo he was, but makki knew how much his friend liked their music), _a block ahead of matsukawa._

 

“HEY! MAKKI YOU CHEATER I’M GONNA CATCH UP AND MAKE YOU REGRET THAT MAKKI WAIT UP WAIT THE FUCK UP DON’T TURN THAT CORNER,” matsukawa shouted and pedalled vigorously in order to catch up to makki, but he could see the other wasn’t pedalling at full speed. hanamaki turned his head around and smirked at matsukawa and replied in a singsongy voice.

 

“well technically you didn’t introduce this game along with a set of rules...”

 

god, makki was getting to him. he didn’t know how much longer he could live with this fucking beautiful person and he was so cute and warm and- wow, matsukawa was starting to gross himself out.

“you’re disgusting,” he mumbled to himself. apparently he had mumbled it loud enough for makki to hear and he thought it was about him (which it sort of indirectly was) and earned him a snide ass response.

 

“naw- i’m _winning._ c’mon slowpoke i know you think it isn’t worth trying if you have to race the great takahiro but we actually need to get to oikawa’s before twelve-” hanamaki was cut off when matsukawa had caught up enough to reach out and tap his shoulder before passing him and repeating in a mocking voice “we need to get to oikawa’s before twelve” and snickering to himself.

 

“oh, you’re on,” hanamaki said (he was dead serious) and leaned into his handlebars with a determined glare plastered on his face. if this were a movie, hanamaki would push his sunglasses over his eyes, intense music would begin to play, and an explosion or two would enter the frame from behind him. instead, he just looked awkwardly serious and out of place, and this made matsukawa’s eyes crinkle at the corners as he shook with laughter. not to mention hanamaki had rode straight past oikawa’s house and matsukawa waited a good five seconds before yelling at him to turn around and come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh idk what that ending was but i thought a bike scene would be cute... it worked in my head. sorry for the angst, i feel cruel, i cried rereading it, but i needed to write it at the time. maybe you enjoyed it...?


	3. the end?

hey guys, sorry that i kinda left this here, i just wanted to mark this as complete because... well... i dont think im ever gonna finish it! thanks :-)

**Author's Note:**

> woa u made it this far thx  
> lemme kno what u think and any suggestions are welcome  
> see u at the next update, my fren
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://plvntboy.tumblr.com)  
>  
> 
> UPDATE 09.09.16 ::
> 
> OMFG THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH THE NEXT CHAPTER IS BEING WRITTEN AND SOMEHOW IT GOT A LITTLE ANGSTY LOVE YOU GUYS X
> 
>  


End file.
